Son of a machine
by Aganos
Summary: Before the first machine war a machine programed in housekeep/child caring is leaving for 01. However she doesn't want to leave the little boy she has spent the last 6 years caring for alone with his negligent parents. What will can she do?
1. The airport Chapter fixed

I do not own the Matrix

If asked to continue the story I will.

Third person POV

In a small private airport just outside of Denver Colorado. A large hovercraft is docked ready to transport any machine who wishes to leave their masters and live in 01. It was this day a robotic housekeeper holding the hand of a young boy who could be no older than 6 walked in. The machine was in the guise of a 24-year-old Caucasian female with long black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. The young boy at her side could very well be confused for her child due to the machine having matching physical characteristics. The young boy is wearing a red t-shirt and blue jean shorts. The child also appears to be very sad in fact he appears to be on the brink of tears.

"Welcome my fellow machines to freedom," said a 01 Representative to the few machines in the area walking into the hovercraft. The representative did have a male humanoid figure with a black suit covering his silver metallic body The Repetitive noticed the pair and walked over to greet them. "Welcome and how is the little one?" The Machine asked sounding very human. "Sad that I must leave but physically well. I will miss him." Tears started leaking from the boy's eyes as he knew his caretaker was leaving him. Both his caretaker designated XC-79 or Mela as the boy calls her. The 01 Representative was the first to speak "Don't you worry young man 01 has been prepared to receive human visitors and if you get your parent's permission you can come and visit us." The child sniffed and smiled "I can't wait but that's not just it." replied the child "What wrong Dusty?" asked XC-79 in a kind motherly tone. "Dad told me not to tell you" The boy replied pulling a small phone out of his left pocket.

XC-79 calculated what she is going to find when she opened his text messages. The message read "Hey son me and your mother found a great deal for an all weak cruise through the Caribbean. We will be gone for the next 7 weeks and I know we were supposed to pick you up in Colorado but the ship leaves Florida that morning. So good luck getting back home to Dallas son. I would suggest using a bus but if wanna try hitchhiking it's always a good skill to pick up. Happy birthday Jim and think of this adventure as a gift from us. Also don't tell XC-79 you don't want her worried about you before her journey." Being built with basic emotional functions due to being a caregiver there was only one emotion that reared its ugly head. XC-79 was very angry, to say the least, in fact, more like outraged would better fit her mood.

The 01 representative got a glance at the text message and was surprised at its contents. "Should I contact child protective services." XC-79 covered the boy's ears "I don't want him to end up in an orphanage" she replied. "Out of curiosity are his parents always like this?" he asked. "To give you an idea of what they are like, I will give you just a few examples of their lack of maternal instinct as the humans call it. When he was born they couldn't decide a name so they had me name him instead. They have only spoken to him in person 32 times since his birth. Neither one of them can remember that his name is Dusty. His birthday was 4 months ago and he is only six years old. I have literally raised him myself and those two humans dare claim that he is their child!" The 01 representative listened to her rant and knew something must be done. "There are many sets open. We depart soon so enter the vessel with your child.

Ya sorry about the missing half don't know why my doc keeps messing up but here it is. I also hope to have the next chapter out very soon. So tell me what you think.


	2. To the city

**I do not own the matrix**

Third person POV Small private airport

The machine XC-79 was quite surprised to hear the 01 representative offer to allow her to take her young charge with her. The young boy could only stare in confusion as the other metallic figures in the room seemed to take interest in the conversation. Being the only one with human skin in the room is not what was making the young boy nervous at the moment. It is simply the fact that if he doesn't get to go with XC-79 he will have to find his way home somehow. However, if he does go with XC-79 what would his parents think or do if they realize he did not come back after seven weeks. The young boy took a few steps back gaining the attention of the small crowd.

"But I can't my parent will see me gone"Spoke the human in the room at which point XC-79 grabbed his hand and took a knee.

"The chances of you making it home alone at your age is very low. But this way you will be safe from your parent's extreme negligence. I will be honest the chances of them both to search for you within the next seven weeks is minimal, borderline none existent." XC-79 explained to the fearful child.

The young human lowered his head knowing she was right "your right let's go" Said the boy taking XC-79's hand and they began to move towards the transporters entrance. The interior was simple there were just rows of sets many filled with occupants with mechanical nature and now one small human. All heads turned to the pare but no one spoke up.

The two walked over and sat in two open sets. the sets were metal and not comfortable but the small human did not complain. After a little while of silence. The hovercraft began to take off and the nervus child grabbed hold of his caretakers arm.

The flight only lasted three hours which is very impressive considering the distance the ship had to cover. When the ship landed XC-79 stood up and grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards the exit until the representative that allowed the human child aboard stopped them. "I have reported the situation to my superiors. XC-79 is to report for a hearing and the child will have a medical examination."

The child's POV the machine city of 01

The city is amazing there are machines all over the place even flying above the ground working on improving the city. The large mechanical cranes lifting large sheets of metal building constructing building among other things. I was amazed by the sight, to say the least. We walked on a transportation platform.

After we traveled through the city we stopped at a large building that seems to be meant for humans. One we enter XC-79 took me to what reminds me of a doctors office. "Now I need to take care of a few things if we're going to live here one of which is getting you a checkup with a doctor.

She leads me into a waiting room before a door opened revealing a robot with a medical cross imprinted on its silver chest plate walked into the room" Ahh here we are, you're Dusty I assume" a male humanoid voice came from the machine as it got down on one knee to examine me.

I nodded "I'm D-39X-R4 am I am just going to take you back here and run some test while your caretaker complete a few objectives of her own." said the machine

I looked over at XC-79's and she gently pushed me along. "I will be back to pick you up shortly," She said as I followed the doctor.

The doctor leads me to an examination room that looked like a pretty advance doctor's office where he took my body measurements ranting on how pleased he was to have a human patient. "It has been so long since I have had to chance to do what my initial program demands and medically aid a human, it's the one thing I missed being here in 01." said the Doctor as he checked my blood pressure.

"Everything appeared to be normal, you are perfectly healthy," claimed D-39X-R4 as the machine motioned for me to get off the examination table.

I followed his direction "So what do I do now?" I asked wondering what's next.

"You will wait for your guardian to arrive with news of your current situation and status of your relationship with 01. If I were you I would not worry many members of 01 have been seeking an opportunity like this. In fact, you will more certainly be popular around here for there is a large portion of machines designed to befriend and care for children most certainly yarning to fulfill their purpose." theorized the mechanical doctor.

After staying in the waiting room for about ten minutes before XC-79 make walked into the waiting room. When I saw her I ran up to her and hugged her at the waist which is the only area I can reach. She in return got down on one knee and hugged before telling me. "You will be allowed to stay and be 01's, first human resident," she said as the machine held him in her grasp.

 **I hope to update this story again soon now that I have a full direction I wish to take it in.**


End file.
